


Dragées de Noël

by Nelja



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Crack, Dark, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Humor, Mad Science, Multi, Pre-Canon, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une petite collection de fics 100 mots sur Noël dans les différentes divisions du seireitei et sur Terre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 2e division

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Tite Kubo.

C'est le soir de Noël ; SoiFong s'en moque. Elle a autre chose à faire. Que les autres organisent quelque chose s'ils y tiennent, tant que ça ne se voit pas, et que ça ne déshonore pas sa division.

Dans son enfance, jamais elle n'avait reçu le moindre cadeau. Etre généreux avec un enfant qui devra se battre pour survivre, c'est le rendre faible. Le premier a été de la part de Yoruichi-sama. Le dernier aussi. Cela fait plus de cent ans.

Si elle ne peut plus avoir ça, elle n'aura plus de Noël.


	2. 12e division

Akon a apporté une bouteille d'alcool assez fort et assez alléchant pour faire des expériences passionnantes sur l'intoxication à l'éthanol, avec eux comme cobayes, pour une fois.

Des sapins artificiels apparaissent et disparaissent sans cesse dans le laboratoire, en clamant "Joyeux Noël". Les vrais sapins immobiles ne sont pas drôles.

Il y a peut-être un peu de cyanure dans certains bonbons... mais quoi, ici, on est censé savoir faire une analyse !

Seulement, pour d'importantes raisons de sécurité personnelle, il faut vite tout camoufler quand arrive le capitaine Kurotsuchi.

Il déteste ce qui rappelle le capitaine Urahara.


	3. 10e division

Peut-être fera-t-elle une visite surprise à Gin, plus tard. En attendant, du sake serait bienvenu. Voyons : le capitaine Kyoraku sera plutôt venu chez le capitaine Ukitake que d'organiser quelque chose lui-même... oui, la treizième division semble être le bon plan.

Elle préfère fêter Noël avec des adultes plutôt qu'au bureau. Et le capitaine Hitsugaya serait capable de _travailler_ ce soir.

Mais elle regrette un tout petit peu de ne pas voir sa tête quand il déballera le paquet à nounours bleus qu'elle a laissé en évidence et y trouvera un train électrique labellé 7-12 ans.


	4. 4e division

Le soir de Noël, avant d'aller dormir, tous les quatrième division restés au quartier général reçoivent un petit cadeau. Des moufles, une écharpe, ou une babiole... la capitaine Unohana est généreuse et aime faire plaisir à ses subordonnés.

Le lendemain matin, tout les quatrième division en service reçoivent un nouveau cadeau, en plus du délicieux chocolat chaud fumant. Mais là, plus que de la générosité, c'est une marque de compassion et un encouragement.

Les rues au-dehors sont ensevelies sous les serpentins, les emballages déchirés et le vomi d'ivrogne, sans compter les ivrognes eux-mêmes.

Une rude journée commence.


	5. 6e division

Noël est une fête pour les putain de riches, comme les Kuchiki. Renji est fermement déterminé à agir en tous points comme un jour normal.

Cependant, quand des filles rougissantes lui offrent des chocolats, quand Rikichi lui tend timidement un bandeau neuf empaqueté, il est difficile de les ignorer.

Rikichi ajoute : "Un message pour vous, vice-capitaine Abarai. La vice-capitaine Kusajishi vous informe que ça ferait plaisir à tout le monde si vous passiez ce soir faire la fête à leur quartier-général. De préférence avec un cadeau pour elle. Un gros."

Après tout, peut-être Renji va-t-il reconsidérer sa ferme détermination.


	6. 7e division

"Capitaine Komamura, si vous avez besoin de moi, vous pouvez appeler à n'importe quel moment !"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Iba. Je passe la soirée avec Tousen, et toi, tu es en congé. Tu ne me dois rien."

"Puisque vous le dites, capitaine !" Tetsuzaemon salue respectueusement, puis prend congé, se composant l'air triomphant de celui qui compte passer la nuit de Noël à se saouler avec des amis.

"Tu transmettras mes amitiés à ta mère, Iba."

Argh. On dirait que le capitaine l'a percé à jour.

Mais tant que personne d'autre ne saura, il peut vivre avec.


	7. 9e division

On dit que c'est une nuit de paix sur la terre. Mais le capitaine Tousen ne la fêtera pas. Quand Shuuhei lui a demandé pourquoi, il a répondu, avec le ton hésitant et nostalgique des rares fois où il se confie, que même si les nuages s'écartent un peu pour laisser briller les étoiles, si ce n'est qu'une nuit dans une année, ça ne suffit pas.

Une fois de plus, cet idéalisme sans compromis, chez quelqu'un de tellement plus âgé que lui, l'a ébloui et brûlé.

Shuuhei espère qu'un jour, il pourra aider.


	8. 8e division

Nanao est venue à la fête du capitaine Ukitake : il faut bien surveiller son irresponsable de capitaine. Et l'aider à rentrer, quand, trop ivre pour reconnaître son propre quartier général, il entrera chez le premier venu.

Elle n'est pas venue pour boire, malgré ce que semble supposer Shunsui. Ni pour recevoir des cadeaux. Pourtant, quand son capitaine lui tend un paquet, elle rougit, gênée, touchée... puis elle l'ouvre.

"Je crois comprendre que ça ne te plait pas." déduit fatalistement Shunsui, quand Nanao entreprend de l'étrangler publiquement avec le soutien-gorge affriolant qu'il vient de lui offrir.


	9. 13e division

Rukia devrait être heureuse de dîner avec son frère. Seulement, elle sait déjà qu'il ne la regardera pas, et sa division organise une fête ce soir...

Kaien surgit par surprise, alors qu'elle partait déjà.

"He, Rukia ! N'imagine pas que tu pourras manquer la fête."

Avant même qu'elle invoque ses obligations, il l'interrompt. "On t'en fera seulement un petit morceau en avance."

Ils surgissent tous, Ukitake lui tend un cadeau, Miyako sourit, Sentarô et Kiyone lancent des serpentins, et Kaien la serre dans ses bras en clamant "Joyeux Noël !"

Rukia sent qu'elle va pleurer.


	10. 11e division

C'était prévisible que Yachiru demande un sapin de Noël, ou impose de mettre les chaussures dessous. Mais ça...

"Je vais attendre le Père Noël. Quand il arrive je le chope, et je prends tous ses cadeaux !"

Yumichika regrette d'avoir mentionné le Père Noël en premier lieu. "Il est fort, tu sais."

Yachiru lance un regard suppliant : "Ken-chaaaaan !"

On ne brise pas les rêves des enfants. Ainsi Kenpachi se retrouve à attendre, casser la gueule au vieillard et récupérer la hotte.

En espérant que la perruque ne va pas glisser et dévoiler le crâne chauve d'Ikakku.


	11. 5e division

Momo offre des fleurs à son capitaine ; elle sait qu'il les aime. Il lui sourit gentiment. "Ce n'était pas nécessaire, Hinamori-kun ! Elles ont dû être difficiles à trouver, en cette saison !"

Bien sûr, le capitaine Aizen a pensé à elle. Il lui offre des rubans pour ses cheveux. Elle est heureuse, elle lui demande en rosissant si il pourrait les lui nouer maintenant.

Les doigts de son capitaine effleurent par hasard sa nuque. Momo frissonne et se sent honteuse : un bref instant, elle regrette un peu que le capitaine Aizen soit si gentil, honnête, sage, et inaccessible.


	12. 3e division

Kira était déjà embarrassé d'offrir cette boîte de chocolats. C'est pire encore quandson capitaine répond : "Charmant, Izuru. Mais pas très original."

"Que... qu'auriez-vous voulu, capitaine ?"

"Tu aurais pu te donner toi-même." murmure Gin à son oreille. "Je t'aurais volontiers dévoré, corps et âme."

Kira n'est pas sûr de comprendre, mais il rougit et ses genoux tremblent. Quand Gin lève une main, il frissonne d'une peur irrationnelle, mais son capitaine lui tapote juste la tête.

"Ne prends pas tout tellement sérieusement, Izuru."

Kira reste plusieurs minutes le souffle court et le coeur affolé.


	13. 1e division

Yamamoto finit son chocolat chaud et considère le seireitei avec bienveillance. Tout le monde prend une soirée de repos, ce qui est Bon. Mais il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse le travail de première urgence contre les hollows. De plus, s'il ne combat jamais, il risque de rouiller.

Karin Kurosaki est catégorique : elle n'a vu aucun vieillard en kimono, avec des rubans dans sa longue barbe blanche, voler dans le ciel armé d'un grand bâton et affronter des monstres.

Et même si par hasard elle l'avait vu, ce ne serait _en aucun cas_ le Père Noël.


	14. Bonus Track : Orihime/Tatsuki

"C'est le soir de Noël ! Jouons aux amoureux !"

"Orihime, on est trop grandes pour jouer au papa et à la maman..."

"Oh non, pas au papa et à la maman !" Orihime a presque l'air effrayé. "Des gens qui s'aiment vraiment !"

Cette fille, que Tatsuki connait depuis peu, dit souvent des choses étranges.

Mais, depuis que Tatsuki la protège, c'est une étrangeté agréable, pleine de jeux et de rêves, pas sombre comme avant.

Orihime fait l'amoureuse et la serre dans ses bras. Tatsuki ne proteste plus et la laisse jouer, des papillons inconnus dans la tête.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Рождественские драже](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161894) by [Shamanka_Ingrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid)




End file.
